Wondering
by CrueFan21
Summary: Usually, Elsa was the one who needed advice and encouragement from Anna. But sometimes, it was the other way around. A sisterly oneshot.


Wondering

* * *

Every week, Anna paid Elsa a visit in the Enchanted Forest. Since their last adventure, the sisters still did their very best to see each other as often as possible. The reason for Anna's visit today was to discuss a very important issue that she felt like Elsa could best advise her on. As she entered the clearing, she was warmly greeted by the Northuldra people. Honeymaren was kind enough to help her down from her horse, leading her over to where Elsa was. At the moment, Elsa was teaching several Northuldra children how to read. When she saw Anna approach, Elsa stopped the lesson, standing up to hug her sister.

"Anna! So wonderful to see you!" she said. "I must say that I'm still getting used to seeing you in your new royal attire."

Elsa was referring to Anna's new dress as Queen of Arendelle. Anna looked down as her dress, smiling.

"Yes, I'm still getting used to it, amongst other things," Anna pointed out. "Are you doing anything at the moment?"

"I was just teaching the children how to read, but if there's something you needed," Elsa offered.

"I was wondering if we could take a walk together, and talk about something," Anna said.

"Of course. Children, I'll be back in a little while. Be sure to use the lessons I taught you," Elsa instructed.

"You must be really happy here," Anna observed.

"I am. I feel such a connection here, especially a connection with mother," Elsa revealed.

"That's so nice," Anna said.

As the sisters walked out of the village, deeper into the forest, Elsa began to sense that there was something troubling Anna. Her connections with the spirits gave her that skill.

"Anna, I can tell that something is on your mind, what is it?" Elsa asked.

Anna took a deep breath. She knew that she could confide in Elsa.

"Kristoff and I have decided that we want to have children," Anna announced.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you two!" Elsa cried. "You're going to be a great mother!"

"Yeah, about that," Anna started.

Judging by the look on her face, and the tone of her voice, Elsa knew that Anna was worried about something.

"What is it, Anna?"

"Can we have a seat?" Anna asked.

Anna and Elsa took a seat on a large rock in the edge of the woods. Elsa watched as Anna cupped her face in her hands, taking another deep breath to calm her down.

"I really want to have children, but I don't know if I'll be a good mother," Anna confessed.

Elsa was surprised to hear this. Normally Anna was always so confident and optimistic. But here she was unsure of herself. Elsa felt like she was looking at herself. The way she was in the past.

"What do you mean?" Elsa gently prodded.

"I don't know if I have the skills to be the kind of mother that a child needs," Anna elaborated. "I've been so naïve in the past, what if I make the same mistake with our child."

"Anna, don't you worry about that for one minute. You will be an excellent mother. You're kind, loving, generous, these are the qualities of a great mother. Don't worry about your past mistakes. You've learned from them. Just like I've learned from mine. We're put on this earth to learn and to experience. We try things, and when we see that they didn't work, we try something else. You've come a long way Anna. You've endured so much. But you've come out stronger and wiser, because of it all.

By now, tears were in Anna's eyes. Not just because of Elsa's words, but for how Elsa was speaking to her. Years ago, Elsa didn't have an ounce of the confidence that she did now. Still, Anna had her doubts.

"There are still people in Arendelle who don't think I'm a good queen. I hear them gossiping in the marketplace about how they think I'm reckless. Would a good mother be reckless?"

"Anna, you are not reckless. You just think with your heart. You follow your heart. There's nothing wrong with that. True, it has led you into trouble before, but like I said, you learned from it. Besides, you have me, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to support you. But please don't ever think you won't be a good mother. I know you'll be the best mother any child could ask for."

Anna put her hand on her stomach. She wasn't pregnant, but she would be someday. When that happened, it would be a new chapter in their lives, especially hers and Kristoff's. When that child came into the world, Anna vowed to give him or her the best life possible. If her heart was in the right place, which is was, then everything else would prosper.

"Thank you, Elsa. You have no idea how much you mean to me," Anna said tearfully.

"I could say the same thing about you, Anna. We both think alike."

"Two sisters, one mind, remember?"

Elsa smiled. "Indeed."

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoyed this one shot, let me know in the reviews. I have a follow up one shot to this story. If you would like to read it, let me know.**


End file.
